Version 1.17
Version 1.17 was a major update of the Plazma Burst 2 game and website. This update was released in mid-June of 2012 and featured many new items and gameplay updates. New weapons and skins were introduced, as well as the renovation of the Multiplayer physics engine, and the redesigning and renaming of weapons already in the game before the update. List of changes *Selfboost no longer works with LOW physics configuration in options. To do this, the player does not need to hold the X button, rather, just jump and attack with swords at the intended direction for boost. *LOW physics configuration will not block fall damage anymore. *LOW physics configuration will not block ragdoll spin effect anymore. *Now allies would get a red cross over them in cases when they are dying or dead (as long as they are still intact, and you have a Defibrillator on hand). *AIs now use Defibrillators properly. Now they even know how to survive without legs if they have a Defibrillator, and at the same moment they will make attempts to kill enemies. *Lamp color changed from blue to white. *Team change in multiplayer TDM mode will not show your nickname as "Noir Lime", "Proxy" etc. *Small changes to campaign mode. *In-game level voting ability. *More strict prohibition from spawning near enemy players for DM and TDM. More priority-increased spawn near friendly players for TDM. *Better synchronization of player's fall actions (player who trying to avoid shots by holding X button will no longer be displayed as standing). *Changes to unlag system. *New chat command to vote for in-game ping change: -ping X (the minimal value is 10 ms and the maximal is 1000). *Player connection and disconnection messages will appear on connection and disconnection, not randomly like it was before. *New connecting player will not be displayed as dying, but as dead. *Android SLC-56 voice changed. *Noir Lime now has wound sound. *Hits in multiplayer will not be silent anymore. *Red/Blue Android SLC-56 skins for TDM. *Red/Blue Marine skins for TDM. *The Alien Pistol was redesigned, and now fires rail projectiles. The new alien pistol was recieved poorly. *Plasma projectiles now collide with railgun's projectiles. Try Plasmagun or BNG vs Lite Railgun, Heavy Railgun and Alien Pistol for more. *Usurpation Soldiers now have a bit more variety of screams. *Last used weapons (including alternate) weapons will still be active after round restart in COOP mode. This means that you don't have to press 4 and 0 at the beginning of every railwars-based maps round; your character will be holding the same gun as in previous round and same alternate gun when you press Q key. *Shadowmap size increased, so there will be no more "truncated" shadows. *Players can't pickup weapons without arms anymore. *Blood animation speed will auto-increase to match realtime. *Team change will no more cause problems with teammate/enemy nickname colors. *"No death message" glitch will be more rare or will disappear completely. *Round end in COOP mode will no longer force players to drop their guns. *Censorship on game name titles (if turned on at player options). *Players will no longer be displayed as if they were in water when they are not. *No more "spider climb" bug on thin walls on attempt to Walljump. *No more "teamkill glitch" when player's body accidentely get shot by ally in the moment of death which caused teamkill (when ally's weapon used was a usual rifle, railgun, pistol etc). *Slopes will no longer cause problems with "still holding effect" after game restart in COOP. *Defibrillator now works differently. *No more random bounce effects after falling (physical parameters wasn't changed). *The Glock now has a bit more detailed visual appearance. *Glock & M4A1 are now 2.5 times more powerful. This increased their knockback power as well. Note: This is an old version of Plazma Burst 2. A more recent list of updates can be found under Version 1.20. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Update 1.17 Category:Multiplayer